


Masturbating Neighbor

by Cassidy_Doris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Masturbating Neighbors, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's just moved in. And Stiles is Derek's perpetually horny neighbor who doesn't know how loud he is, or how thin the walls are. They've never met, until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbating Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingpages/gifts), [catlechat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlechat/gifts).



> So, many things to say about this fic.  
> One: This is based off a true story and gifted to that person. She legit has a neighbor she heard one night and immediately snapchatted me and our friend catlechat. Unfortunately, he isn't as attractive as both of our male leads this evening.  
> Two: The title, that's just, that's all I got. It's the only good one that really fit. Considering this was all a joke and while we chatted about her masturbating neighbor we all discussed how it'd be great to write our own Sterek versions of this. And here's mine.  
> Three: The editing is crap. In fact, there's not really much editing. I apologize. It's one of those fics where I started it months ago, left it, came back, finished it in a day and then posted it.  
> Four: It's so crazily rushed! This happens in like a two week period and they actually only know each other a few days and I'm not too pleased but I was too excited to finish it so I tried cutting down the time it took by me making them dance around each other and pine. I just cut to the fucking chase here. 
> 
> I really hope you like it.

            There’s a click of a door shutting and Derek gives a big sigh of relief. He whips his pants off immediately chucking them into the corner of the living room. He heads into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge. He jumps over the back of his couch, while cracking open his bottle of beer, (that shit always looks cool in movies) and kicks his feet up onto the table. The pack had finally left. Or what he jokingly called his “pack” they’re his version of family, since his died in a fire, nearly twelve years ago now. His only living sister Cora. Jackson, the only friend he kept from California. Isaac, Boyd and Erica, who came after the fire and met in New York, at college. They had helped him move in, finally, to a place of his own. He was fresh out of college and no longer had to live off of ramen, week old pizza and warm beer. Derek had a big kid job at a law firm in New York City. He could by steaks now. He was going places.

            He clicks onto the Yankees game from last night, that he had DVR’d because he had actually been there, in one of the suites, toasting to his new promotion. He had the most expensive steak of his life and it was heaven. Yeah, Derek’s life couldn’t get much better. That is, until he takes a sip of his beer and hears a loud thump coming from his room.

            “What the fuck?” He whispers, and he’s a grown man, his heart so isn’t beating a little bit faster. Ghosts don’t exist, shut up.

            He sets his beer down on the table and stands. He tiptoes down the hall, no, shit, he walks very confidently down to his bedroom. He slowly pushes on his door and when it creaks open, the thump sounds again and Derek doesn’t jump out of his skin, back against the wall. He takes a deep breath and allows himself to focus on the sound, he steps forward and quickly turns on the light and checks around, nothing. Derek hears the thump again and again, just a little softer this time. He steps inside his room and listens again. This time he picks up on noises above the thump sound and -, Derek’s eyes flash open.

            “ _Holy shit!”_ Derek exclaims, softly. He’s flying to the living room to retrieve his phone from his pant pocket. He messes up his passcode three times as he’s flying back to his room. He clicks on snapchat frantically, “there is a guy above me jerking off.” He giggles quietly to himself, aware that he jumped up onto his bed to get closer to the ceiling. When it finishes recording, he sends it to his list, Cora, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson. He sits down on his bed, waiting for a reply and what he doesn’t expect is to find himself listening in, actually getting turned on by the loud moans and soft exclamations of, “oh yeah, right there.” From the sound of the persons voice, it’s clearly a guy and damn if his voice isn’t the sexiest thing Derek’s heard in awhile. His dick twitches in interest and he palms at his jeans before leaping off the bed.

 “You need to pull yourself together, this is creepy as fuck.” Derek says to himself, pacing his room. As the noises get louder, the bed creaking faster, the moans picking up, Derek can’t take it anymore and he flees the room, running into his bathroom and getting into the coldest shower ever. When he returns to his room to find a pair of sweats he sighs in relief as he picks out a voice talking on the phone, instead of masturbating.

“Scotty, I told you, I’m fine. In fact, it’s pretty fucking glorious living on my own. I can be as loud as I want.” Derek snorts at that comment. “Is my dad okay? You’re stopping by and checking the fridge for contraband, right? I mean it Scott, not even sugared Apple Juice is allowed in that house. Alright, okay, thanks man. You’re the best. I miss you, too. Love you.”

Derek feels weird, he shouldn’t be hearing this much of the dudes life. Maybe he should tell him, or call the landlord about better insulation. Derek shrugs and hops into bed, suddenly feeling very tired and sore after the day he’s had. He figures it can be a topic for another day.

Until Friday when he gets home from work and finds upstairs neighbor masturbating, _again_.

“That’s the twelfth time this week!” Derek hasn’t been counting, no, that’s so weird. He decides he’s going to march right upstairs and bang on his door. That’s what he’s going to do. So, he turns right back around and out of his apartment. When he gets to his door, he has his hand ready to knock, when he chickens out. What would he even say? Hey, so I know you’ve been masturbating a lot and I know that cause I can totally hear you, so. He lets his fist come down to his side and he slowly backs away and back down to his own apartment.

He can ignore it; the guy’s got routine, certain times of the day. He’s already admitted to keeping count, yes he’s been tracking his routine too, okay. Derek can just give him some peace and not be in his apartment during those times. He’ll totally make this work.

Then Sunday rolls around, and he’s making his way back from grocery shopping. He’s walking with his arms full of groceries and looking down at his set of keys, trying to find the right one to his apartment building, when he runs into someone and a few of his groceries go flying.

“Fuck, my milk.” Derek whines. He was going to demolish a box of Lucky Charms after the day he had with that gallon of milk.

“Shit, man, I’m so sorry. I’ve had the worst day and I wasn’t looking.”

“You too, huh?” Derek asks as he looks up and finds himself staring into these gorgeous brown eyes, that are practically glowing from the sun that’s setting behind Derek.

“Oh no, what kind of day have you had?” The man asks, showing sympathy.

“I lost a case today and my bosses were pissed. They only hired me like three weeks ago and they hired me because I’m supposed to be the best.” Derek sighs and scrubs his hand over his face in defeat.

“Hey, no, that’s a lot of pressure to put on yourself. You can’t get them all, that’s just life.” The man tries to cheer him up but Derek only grunts in response. “Do you live in this building too?”

“Yeah, apartment 218.” Derek replies.

“Oh wicked, you’re right below me. I’m Stiles, apartment 318.” Stiles reaches out his hand and Derek’s whole body freezes. Stiles looks at him and is about to pull his hand back when Derek snaps too and awkwardly slaps his hand into Stiles’ and shakes it.

“Sorry, I’m Derek.”

“Want some help with those? I can run upstairs and grab my milk! I feel awful for having ruined your milk.”

“Only if you join me, I had just planned on eating lucky charms all night and sulking.”

“Well, that sounds like a plan to me.” Stiles laughs. He leans down to start piling the food that did make it back into its bags and Derek does the same. As they’re walking up the stairs, Derek finds himself mesmerized by the man’s lean body, in a pair of converse, tight jeans and a plaid shirt, Derek somehow finds himself attracted as fuck.

“So, you said you had a bad day too?” Derek asks. Stiles looks over his shoulder, down at Derek as he keeps walking.

“What? Oh, god, yeah. I was late to my classes because I’m still not used to living so far away from campus and the subway systems. I haven’t timed things right yet, and the professor of that class? Fucking hates me, if college could give detentions, I’d never leave!” Stiles exclaims. Derek finds himself laughing, at the way Stiles is gesturing with all his plastic bags in the air and nearly trips up the last set of stairs. “I mean seriously, if that wasn’t enough, then I pour my own coffee on myself as I’m running to my next class and then I run into the very attractive downstairs neighbor and ruin his milk, that he needed for his lucky charms.”

“Attractive, huh?” Derek remarks. Stiles stumbles.

“What? Oh my god, my word vomit, I literally can never get myself to stop. I have no filter. I didn’t mean, well, yeah, I did mean that, but, I’m just gonna shut up.”

Derek pulls out his keys and walks ahead of Stiles towards his door.

“Don’t, I like hearing you talk.” And what the fuck? Since when is Derek ever this flirty? Inviting someone to join him in his sulk session, telling him he likes hearing him talk, Jesus what’s next? Don’t bring up the masturbation, don’t bring it up. Derek coughs, trying to cover up how awkward he’s feeling.

“Thanks.” Stiles says quietly, Derek can see the blush creeping up his neck and damn if Derek doesn’t want to lean in and _bite_. _Jesus_.

A few minutes later finds Stiles and Derek laughing and stuffing lucky charms into their mouth. After Stiles hand helped unpack his groceries, he ran upstairs to grab his milk. When he got back Derek was set up with two bowls, spoons and his big ass box of cereal sitting in the middle of his coffee table. Stiles had also brought down a few movies but they opted out of them as soon as Stiles started asking questions.

“So, big bad lawyer, huh?” Stiles began.

“Yeah, moved out here with my sister Cora. She choose NYU and I went to Columbia. Studied law obviously, graduated about six months ago now and have been interning like crazy before finally landing a job with my best friend from back home at his family’s law firm.”

Stiles gave a low whistle. “Damn, Columbia. Big shot lawyer. You have actual groceries and furniture. Nice job.”

Derek laughs and scratches at the back of his neck.

“Still choosing to eat lucky charms over Delmonico steaks though. It’s like I forget I’m no longer in college.”

Stiles shrugs as he laughs along with Derek.

“No shame in that. Lucky charms are the shit.” Derek nods in agreement.

“So, where from?” Stiles asks, Derek raises his eyebrows in question. “You said you came here with you sister and best friend back home?”

“I lived in California till I was sixteen.” Derek supplies. He doesn’t want to delve much further than that and thankfully Stiles seems to pick up on it.

“Cool, me too!” He says.

“Oh, yeah? That’s awesome. Nice to have someone else who understands when I say the differences in the weather.” Derek jokes and is startled by Stiles hand coming down on his arm.

“Oh my god! Right? People are so over me whining about how cold it is but hello, California born and bred, this isn’t normal!” Derek laughs a fully belly laugh that he hasn’t actually done in a while and Stiles beams at him like he’s won some prize. When Stiles takes his arm away Derek internally pouts and the warmth from where his hand was, fades.

“Well, it’s getting late, I have an 8am tomorrow.” Derek nods sympathetically.

“I have court at 9.” Derek adds. Stiles winces.

“This was great, Derek. I really appreciate it, I haven’t met anyone in the building yet and it’s been getting lonely up in my apartment.” Stiles says as he walks to the door, Derek follows him.

“Yeah, we should do this again.” Derek says.

“I’d like that a lot.” Stiles nods, turning around as he reaches the door to face him.

“Are you busy tomorrow night? I could make us those Delmonico’s that I mentioned?”

“Ugh, actual food? I’m in. I should be home by 5.”

“6:30 then?”

“It’s a date.” Stiles says and then freeze halfway into the hallway, “I just meant that, it doesn’t have to be, I mean, unless -”

“Stiles?” Derek laughs, as Stiles shuts his mouth so fast and bites his lip, looking up at him anxiously, “it’s a date.”

As Derek goes to bed, he hears the soft thump of a bed and low gasps. He groans because this time it’s entirely different. He knows what the man looks like, he knows what those hands and fingers look like. This time his dick lets him know he will not be ignored and is full on hard by the time Derek whips his clothes off and takes it in hand. He grabs the lube from his bedside draw and squirts some onto his fingers and sits up on his knees. He strokes himself slowly at first before he leans back and inserts a finger into his tight hole. Derek whines at the sensation, he hasn’t done this in so long. He starts to pick up his pace to match Stiles’ and jesus this is so many ways of fucked up, but it’s as he inserts a second finger and really starts to fuck himself, does he hear it, it’s so soft at first Derek stops altogether because he’s so sure he heard him wrong. Then it happens again a soft noise, a name, _his_ name.

“Derek.” Stiles moans. Derek whines and it only takes a few more hard strokes before he’s coming across his sheets. He falls forward onto his hand and pulls his fingers out of his ass and breaths. _Holy shit_.

And later on when his sheets are changed and he’s masturbated in the shower, he falls asleep knowing one thing. He’s utterly fucked.

***

            The next night, he’s running around, setting up the table and checking on the steaks when he hears the door open and close. He’s panicking because it’s only six.

            “Hey, it’s just about done.” Derek says and he walks out and stops, staring at his sister. “What are you doing here?”

            “What? I can’t stop by when I please to see how my big brother is doing?” Cora crosses her arms and tilts her head at him.

            “No, you can’t.”

            “How are things with masturbating neighbor going? Is he still going at it?” Cora laughs.

            “Yeah, about that -” Derek’s about to explain when there’s a knock on the door and Cora’s eyes shoot up. She sniffs the air and then runs into the kitchen to see the table set up with fucking candles burning.

            “Um, Derek?” Cora comes out. Derek opts to ignore her in favor of getting the door.

            “Hey, I felt like I needed to bring something. But didn’t know if you liked beer or wine, but I decided on beer?” Stiles asks questioningly. Derek grins up at him because he looks even more beautiful than the day before. “Oh, hello.”

            “Hi.” Derek tries not to groan as Cora replies.

            “This is Cora, my sister. She was just leaving. Right, Cora?” Derek turns and levels the most serious of all glares at her. Her lips curl upwards in an amused smile.

            “Sorry, I haven’t heard from him in a while I just wanted to make sure that his master-”

            “Okay, Cora! Well, as you can see, alive and well. I will see you next time, okay?” Derek walks over to her and places his hand on the small over her back trying not make it look like he was shoving her out the door but he really needed her to leave now.

            “Fine! Geesh, stop shoving. We’re having game night, here, tomorrow. You’re welcome to join us, Stiles! I don’t know how far of a trip it is for you but if you get too drunk Derek has a guest room.” Cora winks at Stiles and Derek nearly growls at her.

            “Oh, that’d be awesome, if it’s okay with Derek?” Stiles looks to him and Derek can only smile and nod. “Getting home won’t be a problem, seeing as I live right upstairs.”

            Cora nearly trips on her way out as she tries to whip around and ask a few more questions. Derek beats her too it by hollering out a goodbye and shutting the door on her face.

            “I’m sorry about that. She’s nosy.” Derek tries to explain. Stiles only laughs and shakes his head.

            “Nah, don’t worry about, besides I got an invite to spend another evening with you. Win-win.” Stiles shrugs. Derek smiles at him.

            “Hi. I can take that for you. Thanks for getting beer, beers great by the way.” Derek heads into the kitchen as Stiles follows.

            “Wow.” He hears Stiles say softly.

            “Is it too much? I’m not very good at this sort of thing.” Derek admits. Stiles smiles shyly up at him.

            “Not very good at what? Dinner?” Stiles asks.

            “No, dates, dating, the whole thing.” Derek waves his hands around the room.

            “You? I highly doubt that.” Stiles says, sounding surprised.

            “I had a girlfriend once, an older girlfriend and she -” Derek stops because that’s too personal, too deep for a first date but he finds himself wanting to tell Stiles, to tell him a lot of things actually.

            “Hey, that’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” Stiles takes a step towards him and Derek nods grateful.

            “You make me want to though and that terrifies me a bit.” Derek admits and Stiles tentatively reaches out to grab a hold of Derek’s hand.

            “Then you tell me, but when you’re ready.” Stiles says simply.

            “Thank you.” Derek says softly.

            “Anytime, is dinner ready? I’m starving.”

            “Yeah, let’s eat.”

            The conversation flows freely after that. Derek learns that Stiles is studying criminology and psychology. That he was a 4.0 student in high school and missed valedictorian by a half a point against a girl Stiles had a long standing crush on named Lydia Martin. Derek learns all about Stiles’ best friend Scott and the trouble they’d get into and a lot of it sounded illegal but then Stiles says, “My dad’s the sheriff of my town, we never got into trouble.” Derek laughs as Stiles tells him the time that they pranked their lacrosse coach and made his entire office fall apart by taking out all the screws and putting everything back in its place. Derek tells him what it was like at Columbia, meeting Erica, Isaac and Boyd and how he hated being social but they always made him go to parties, “one time Erica got so drunk on Halloween she walked up to a police officer and told her she had a great costume.” Stiles was wiping tears from his eyes after that story. Then he tells Stiles about Jackson and his law firm when things hit the fan.

            “Wait, Whittemore and Sons?! Your best friend is Jackson Whittemore? Oh my god, he’s a Beacon Hills lacrosse legend. Wait, are you from Beacon Hills?” Stiles ask. Derek grabs his beer and downs the whole thing, getting up to grab another. “Derek Hale.” He hears Stiles whisper and here it is. Derek is near shaking as he turns around and faces Stiles. Stiles looks at him and then at his hands. Stiles stands up, walks toward Derek, taking his hands in his again and looking up at him.

            “My mom died when I was ten. I know that doesn’t compare but I get it, having to deal with people immediately jumping to I’m sorry the second they find out. I hate it. So, I won’t say it, okay? I won’t ask you to elaborate if you don’t want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m having a really great night, Derek. Dinner was amazing. Thank you.”

            Derek leans in and kisses him. They pull their hands apart and clutch at each other. Stiles hand goes into Derek’s hair and Derek moans cupping Stiles cheek and pulling him in closer by his waist. They pull apart and laugh quietly, foreheads touching.

            “Thank you.” Derek whispers.

            “For what?” Stiles ask.

            “Understanding me.” Derek replies simply. Stiles tilts his head to kiss him again.

            “You’re welcome.”

            ***

            The next night, Derek is sweating nervously, as he sits between Stiles and Boyd. Cora is staring daggers at him and the fact that Stiles and Derek are holding hands. She’s smiling like crazy too, which is creeping him out. The other problem is, is he didn’t have a chance to explain to everyone who exactly Stiles was.

            “Star Wars!” Stiles shouts. It makes Derek jump because he wasn’t paying attention at all. Stiles throws his fist into the air as Jackson bumps it.

            “Okay, Derek, you’re next! Pick a movie and then you have to act it out!” Erica leans over and puts a hat with small pieces of paper in it, in front of his face.

            Later, when they’re tired from charades and got bored of monopoly halfway through, they all just sit back sipping on their beer and talking casually.

            Stiles and Jackson bond over the fact that they played Beacon Hills lacrosse and Jackson gloats over being a “legend.”

            “Here that? I’m still remembered back home. Bless their hearts.” Jackson says, touching his hand to his chest.

            Derek scoffs and throws a pillow at his head.

            “Hope you’re happy, you just filled his ego a bit more. Didn’t think that was possible.” Derek tells Stiles. They all laugh.

            “So, Stiles,” Erica starts and Derek’s stomach drops because he has a very bad feeling about this, “How’d you meet our lovely Derek here?”

            “Erica.” Derek groans.

            Stiles laughs, “I ran into him outside the building, literally, I ruined his milk.”

            “Aw, and he didn’t get too mad? Derek is very moody when you mess with his milk.” Erica jokes.

            “What does that even mean?” Derek mutters crossly.

            “Nah, he was very nice. We sympathized with each other because we both had awful days.”

            “Derek opened up to you?” Erica says, in awe almost as she looks between Stiles and Derek.

            “Not really, just told me why his day was awful when I asked and then welcomed me to join him in eating a box full of cereal and sulk. It was nice.” Stiles shrugged, looking nervous like he had done something wrong. Derek squeezes his hand in reassurance.

            “What else has Derek opened up to you about? Has he told you about his very loud, masturbating neighbor upstairs?” And there it is. Derek’s freezes, almost whimpers at how badly this is about to blow up in his face. Stiles laughs nervously next to him, letting his hand go from Derek’s grasp as he rubs the back of his neck.

            “His what?” Stiles asks in almost a whisper. No, no, no, oh no.

            “Yeah, the night Derek moved in here, he heard this noise and it turns on his neighbor was just going at it. Sent us a snap and everything, it was hilarious.”

            “Sounds it.” Stiles sounds bitter and angry. He stands suddenly and looks around the room. “I’m sorry to cut tonight short, but I’m not feeling so good. I’m gonna go.”

            “Stiles.” Derek tries to stop him but Stiles angrily pulls his arm away and nearly runs out the door. “Stiles! Fuck, Erica!”

            “What? What did I say? I was only making fun of your neighbor.” Erica shrugs

            “You were making fun of him!” Derek yells, waving his arms in the direction of the door.

            “Stiles, is your upstairs neighbor?!” Jackson spits out part of his beer.

            “How was I supposed to know?!” Erica yells back.

            “Derek, I don’t mean to intrude, cause it’s your life,” Boyd says, hand coming to clamp on his shoulder, “But you need to run after that man because I’ve never seen you this happy before, dude.”

            “Yeah, don’t fuck this up. Go and apologize.” Cora says. Derek nods and then bolts for the door. When he gets upstairs, this time around he doesn’t hesitate to knock, loudly.

            “Stiles, Stiles, please let me in.” Derek begs. The door whips open and Derek almost face plants. He steps back and stares at Stiles, who has tears running down his face.

            “Was this all a joke to you? Oh, let’s meet Derek’s masturbating neighbor and then invite him over to humiliate him?” Stiles cries. Derek’s heart hurts.

            “What? Jesus, no. Do you really think I’d do that?” Derek asks.

            “I don’t know, Derek! I’ve only known you two days!”

            “And in those two days, I have told you things a lot faster than I normally do and have I ever done anything in these two days that made me seem untrustworthy?” Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head. “Then I ask you, does it seem like I’d really intentionally meet you just to humiliate you?”

            “Derek, I really think you need to get back to your friends.” Stiles says, softly, going to close the door. Derek puts his hand on it to stop him.

            “I’m the reason my parents are dead.” Derek spits. It makes Stiles stop dead in his tracks.

            “I don’t understand.”

            “That older girl I dated? I was sixteen and she was well into her twenties. She was my teacher, Stiles and I, well, I was a horny teenager that preened under her praise and truly believe she cared about me. When my parents found out, they did everything in their power to break it up, but it caused Kate to lose it. She completely snapped and burned my whole fucking house to the ground one night while I was out with Jackson and his lacrosse buddies after a game. She never even left the crime scene, just stood there laughing like a crazy person when the cops showed up. And then I get a phone call saying that I needed to get to the police station. Where my baby sister, with ash and shoot on her face, is sobbing into a police officer’s uniform. They tell me she’s the only one they could save and they were so sorry for my loss. My loss? It was _my_ fault. I let that woman into my home, into my life and she destroyed it and Jesus Stiles I would never take advantage of someone else like that, not ever.” Derek takes in a deep breath and doesn’t even realize that he’s been crying through the whole thing till he reaches up to brush his tears away. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to embarrass you and I hadn’t gotten a chance to tell you about everything or tell them. I never would’ve done that on purpose, but anyway, I’ve said my peace. I’m sorry. Good night, Stiles.”

            When Derek turns to walk away, Stiles hand reaches out to grab his. Derek’s heart is still hammering in his chest from his confession and it feels like it’s about to burst from the sudden hope surging forth. When he turns around Stiles is already bring his hand up to Derek’s face and leaning up and kissing him. Derek springs into actions, both hands on either side of Stiles’ face and kissing him back with gusto. Stiles starts walking backwards, back into his apartment, lips never leaving Derek’s and Derek follows. He slams the door shut behind him before his hands make their way down to Stiles’ hips and he picks him up off the ground. Stiles legs immediately wrap around him.

            “Bedroom, bedroom.” Stiles pants into Derek’s mouth.

            “Where?” Derek asks.

            “You know where, asshole. The one right above yours where you can hear me masturbating.” Stiles shoves at his shoulder but it doesn’t have an heat to it.

            Derek finds it easily enough after that, because he had a pretty good inkling before seeing as the layout isn’t much different from his own but he didn’t want to be a dick about it. When they get inside, Derek drops Stiles back onto the bed and straddles him. He takes his shirt off before leaning down and capturing Stiles mouth in a searing kiss.

            “I’m going to hate myself for admitting this because it’s so creepy, but the night we first met and you left. I heard you, saying my name, and Jesus, Stiles I lost it.” Derek mumbles between kisses, he’s moving all around, from Stiles’ lips to his neck, where Derek is taking quiet and interest as Stiles squirms and moans underneath him.

            “Yeah?” Stiles says breathless.

            “Yeah, I fucked myself on my fingers thinking about your fingers inside me.” Derek says propping himself up too look down at Stiles. Whose eyes are wide amazement and want.

            “Jesus, Derek, yeah, that, that can be arranged. I mean, if you want?” Stiles whispers.

            “Oh, I want, Stiles. I want all of you if possible.” Derek whispers back. Stiles nods frantically in agreement.

            “Me too, me too.”

            They go back to kissing and grinding for a while, before Derek realizes he needs more. More skin, more places to touch, kiss and mark. He needs Stiles everywhere.

            “Off, all off. _Stiles_.” Derek begs. Stiles smiles into their kiss as he sits up a bit tugging at his shirt. Derek chucks the shirt across the room like it’s offended him and attacks Stiles chest, kissing and nibbling. Stiles is whining and panting above him, canting his hips up trying to find friction. Derek licks a strip right above Stiles’ jeans to his belly button, before reaching for his zipper and yanking Stiles’ pants down. Stiles’ already hard cock springs forth, slapping against Derek’s lips, Derek’s tongue darts down to lick at the tip. Derek almost loses it when he tastes how good Stiles is.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Derek!” Derek hums and smiles at what sounds praise coming from Stiles, which urges Derek to take Stiles into his mouth then. He sucks and licks up and down Stiles’ shaft before Stiles hand shoots to Derek’s hair and _pulls_. Derek’s hands that have been resting on Stiles’ hips to hold him down gently drag against Stiles’ skin, as Derek moans. Derek comes up for air only to lick at his palm before sucking Stiles back down again. He uses his spit-licked hand to start stroking himself, but he knows it won’t take long, can already feel his orgasm at the base of his spine, right as Stiles’ shouts and warns Derek, as come shoots down the back of Derek’s throat. He laps it up greedily and keeps sucking Stiles off through his post orgasm high, until Stiles is whining and pulling at Derek’s shoulder. “Sensitive, too sensitive Der.”

            Derek loses it the second Stiles says his name like that, pops off and moans against Stiles’ thigh and spurts all over the crack of Stiles’ ass. Stiles brings his hand down to swipe up the mess with his finger. Derek looks up, as Stiles smiles down at him and the places the finger in his mouth and sucks.

            “ _Fuck_ , you’re killin’ me.” Derek groans.

            “Payback for the death by blowjob  you just gave me!” Stiles teases. Derek grins and bites down on Stiles’ thigh, causing the man to jolt, gasp and then burst into giggles. “Fuck, you, you’re everything. It feels so good.”

            Derek hums in agreement, as he kisses his way up Stiles’ chest and plops down beside him, curling into Stiles’ side.

            “Oh, is someone a cuddler after sex?!” Stiles sounds delighted, Derek rolls his eyes before closing them.

            “Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek says, kissing his shoulder.

            “Sure thing, Der, but the thing is, it’s only 8 o’clock and you have guests downstairs.” Both Stiles and Derek freeze as Derek’s eyes whip open. “Guests downstairs! Shit!”

            “Oh, shit!” Derek is up out of bed, searching for his pants, that have his phone in there somewhere as Stiles hides under the blankets. He’s legitimately hiding under the blankets, Derek will freak later about how fucking cute that is. When he finds his phone there are three missed calls and four texts messages. _Whoops._ But the very first text has Derek laughing and not needing to worry about a thing.

            _Erica:_ _We were out the second we heard the word fuck. Have fun! ;)_

            Derek is still laughing as he climbs back into bed pretending to search around for a “missing” Stiles. Stiles giggles when Derek places his hand on his abdomen. Derek moves his fingers around until Stiles is squirming and giggling under the sheets. He pops up a few seconds later with his hands in the air.

            “Okay, I surrender! I surrender! Stop, it tickles!” Derek sighs, wrapping his arm around him, bringing him in close. “Do I need to skip towns? Never hang out with your friends ever again for fear of dying from embarrassment?”

            “Relax, they didn’t hear anything, they texted to say they left as soon as I came after you.”

            “You sure?”

            “Cross my heart. Besides, they love you, whether you were embarrassed or not they would make sure you hung out with them all the time.” Derek says.

            “They love me, huh?”

            “They were the ones that told me how badly I fucked up and needed to get up here and apologize. They want to keep you.” Derek jokes.

            “Do you?” Stiles replies seriously.

            “The second you ruined my milk.” Stiles laughs and shoves at Derek shoulder.

            “Fuck you.”

            “Maybe tomorrow?” Derek quips.

            Stiles hums in agreement as he snuggles into Derek a little bit more, kissing Derek’s neck and wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist.

            “Night, Derbear.” Stiles whispers. Derek snorts at the nickname and kisses the top of Stiles head.

            “Night, Stiles.”

***

            In the morning Derek finds Stiles at his kitchen table, a coffee mug in hand and fork in the other and a giant ass cake in front of him.

            “Stiles?” Derek questions as he steps further into the room. “Why are you eating a whole cake to yourself at 8am?”

            “Present from your pack.” Stiles shrugs, grinning up at him. Derek walks up behind him and groans in embarrassment. CONGRATS ON THE SEX! is written across it in red icing and Stiles burst out laughing. “Oh your face, baby, it’s priceless.”

            Derek looks down at him and smiles despite himself, he’s pretty lucky to have found someone that not only accepts who Derek is wholeheartedly but also his super invasive, creepy family as well. He’s definitely a keeper.

            “I’ll show you priceless, _baby_.” Derek smirks at him and grabs a handful of cake. Stiles squeaks and rushes from the table in a hurry, cackling like crazy down the hallway. Yeah, definitely a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: That Erica and a cop story on Halloween? True story, that happened to my best friend our freshman year of college. Walked right up to the cop, very drunk. Bless her heart. 
> 
> I'm fearful this was too rushed and a piece of shit. But thank you for reading!!  
> As always you can find me at shewhorunswiththemoon.tumblr.com


End file.
